<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sure by KaytiKazoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282793">Sure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo'>KaytiKazoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Daisy are freshman at their first night of college together, and Jemma feels bolder at Daisy's side</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "We got get arrested for this.", posted to <a href="http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com">my tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on,” Daisy said their first night at college, standing up off Jemma’s bed, the dorm rooms boiling hot even with the air conditioning wheezing overhead. Jemma’s roommate had excused herself to go to some party that neither Jemma nor Daisy had any interest in checking out. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could, especially before classes started. “Let’s go exploring.”</p><p>She held out her hand to Jemma, and smiled warmly. This thing between them was brand new, a fledgling of something undefined. She hadn’t even told Leo yet, which gave her more freedom than she expected. She’d been friends with Leo since they were small children at the same summer camp for gifted children, and he was something like a brother to her now. Telling Leo made something real, solid, permanent. If Leo didn’t know, then this could be whatever it needed to be, whatever they wanted it to be.</p><p>Jemma took her hand and followed Daisy out of the dorm. The campus was quiet, strangely so, especially with all the freshman excited for their newfound freedoms.</p><p>“When I was at the orphanage, I’d sneak out and go exploring in the city. It always calmed me down, seeing the lights, and all the street art around.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Jemma said. Daisy’s hair, left loose around her shoulders, tickled Jemma’s arm where they kept brushing. “I love that. And you went alone? You weren’t afraid?”</p><p>“I was surrounded by so many people at the orphanage, with the kids, and the social workers coming in and out, and all of the sisters. I just wanted to get away. Alone was better, and I wasn’t afraid. No one on the street was scarier than some of my foster homes.”</p><p>“And now?” Jemma asked.</p><p>“Now, I don’t want to be alone if I can be with you.”</p><p>Jemma smiled, blushing easily. Daisy headed for the Circle, the loop that connected all of campus, and squeezed her hand.</p><p>“Hey,” Daisy said, and Jemma looked up at her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Since we’ve started this, I’m much happier, and I know it's because you’re in my life. You’re such a good person, like sunshine and honey.”</p><p>“Oh, Daisy,” Jemma said, bumping into Daisy intentionally.</p><p>“I love the way you say my name,” Daisy replied. “I’ve never enjoyed my name, even when I chose my own, but I’d let you call me anything.”</p><p>“I’ll stick with Daisy,” Jemma said, blushing, “it suits you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They walked together between the gyms and to the outdoor pool, surrounded by a chain-link fence. Daisy seemed to stop and consider it, and then grinned at Jemma.</p><p>“Fancy a little dip to cool off?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s so hot,” Daisy said, and the way she said it, the part of her lips, the flutter of her eyelashes, went straight through Jemma in an electric thrill. “Please?”</p><p>“We could get arrested for this,” Jemma tried to argue, but it felt like a concession, weak to her own ears.</p><p>“The most we’ll get is a warning. Come on, Jem. You wanted to see what I’m like in person, right? This is it.”</p><p>“I can’t be a part of your Bad Girl Shenanigans,” Jemma protested weakly.</p><p>“Jemma,” Daisy said, stepping into Jemma’s space so her lips were close, so close that she could feel Daisy’s breath gently against her face. “Please.”</p><p>How could she deny Daisy’s brown eyes when she blinked so nicely, so sweetly at her?</p><p>“Okay, just this once,” she said. Daisy kissed her then, quick and as natural as breathing. They’d met online, two wayward girls looking for a connection, and had really bonded when they’d chosen the same university to attend by random happenstance, or fate. It wasn’t their first kiss. They’d met at orientation weekend where they got to stay on campus for a weekend during the previous year, and they’d kissed in the shadows of a dorm stairwell, whispering to each other so the world couldn’t hear. It wouldn’t be their last, Jemma thought, watching Daisy start the climb up the fence, and for once, she didn’t question herself. She was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>